Don't Cross Me
by kagomerocks101
Summary: the summary is in side the story


**Don't Cross Me **

**Summery**: the jewel of 4 souls is now complet and naroku is dead but Inuyasha has choesen to be with kikyou and kagome is now in her own time living her non demon life and is now a senuor, and has not gone thruogh the well since then but what happens when she meets tokyo's former heros.(if you have seen teentitans truble in tokyo then you know what i meen by former heros.)lol omfg

p.s. Kikyou and Inuyasha are not in hell but they are far away.

"**part 1" kagome's pov**

Kagome was walking home from school and she was in deep thought _That's right it's been 7 years already, miroku and sango have already had 3 kids shippo is off traning to be a full fleaged demon and kilala is still with sango, b-but why did Inuyasha have to go without saying goodbye that really hurt I wish I could see him1 last time. What Am I talking about the past is in the past and I should leave it there. I'v gotta stop thinking about this._ She was in a really deep thought. When she got home she did her homework, had a shower, and studdy for upcoming tests, then she went to bed still in her deep thought for some reson. But that was the least of her worries, she didn't know what was going to happen when she got to school. (DHAA DHAA DHAA DHAAAAAA)LOL.

"**part 2" titans pov**

The teentitans where going back to tokyo. They wanted to make sure that the city was safe from the ink monsters that where made by Brushogun. So they headed out then BB said "Yes I can't belive it where going back to tokyo where the ladies are, and theos ladies love me." everyone of the teentitans had 1 reson the wanted to come back to tokyo for BB it was the ladies, for Raven it was gum, for Cyborg it was the food, and for Robin and Starfire, well thats where the shered there first kiss or shall I say lip to lip contatc.

"So why are we going back to tokyo agan?" Raven asked

"We half to make sure that the city is safe." Robin replied

"When I get there the frist thing I'm gonna do is eat!!" Cyborg yelled

"But when we get there the frist thing we half to do is go to school we need to go undercover." Robin added The hole team yelled "WHAT?" everyone started to complan Ravin could not take the noise she yelled out "QUITE!!!!" then everone stoped talking. Robin told the team what was going to happen when they got to Japan, but also told them that they could have a little fun for the time being. Then they where back in tokyo. They got out of the ship a split up, well of corse Starfire and Robin stayed together. When everyone was done they rented a motell room to stay at fo the time being. (the end for titans pov).

It was about 7:30 school was going to start at 9 so Kagome got up and started to get ready for school. She ate breakfist, got dressed, packed her book bag, and was out the door she was still depressed but she a little happy she then got to the front gates of school and her friends walked her in. She got to her locker and put her stuff in it, she got to class and sat down at her desk. About 5 minits into class kagome was called down to the office when she got there she found the teentitans there but since Cyborg was half robot he did not want to go to high school. She looked at the weired people and did not know who they where but turned her head to the princable and asked "Are these new students?"

The princable replied "Yes they are kagome they are now part of your class so would you mine showing them around the school for me?"

"Not at all" she turned to the titans "come with me."and they fallowed her. Kagome told them about the school where they would sit and all that crap, then she asked then "What are your names?"

"Oh, this is Starfire,Ravin,Beast Boy, and I'm Robin, and whats your name?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi." she said in a calm vosie. "Hey, are you guys good at fighting because we have gym today and where going to be fighting eachother."

"Thats the most best thing where good at." Starfire said

"Why are you good at combat?" Raven asked

"Well, a miko has always been good at fighting, thats what we are traned to do." kagome replied

Beast Boy asked her "whats a miko?"

"If you must know its a vergin prestises" kagome told him.

"Ohh." he said, when they got to gym class the gym teacher told the new students they would half to fight kagome, then he gave then a little warnning for them not to underestamaet her then he blew the wisle. The fight was on, kagome beat starfire, raven,beast boy but not robin they where evenly matched and fought until gym was over. Then they had lunch, kagome went back into her deep thought she thought about the same thing over and over until Beast boy snaped her out of it and said "are you ok you look pale?" "I am fine really, I just have a lot on my mined right now."

"what about." beast boy asked ravin smaked him hard, but kagome came through and told them what she went through 7 years ago. The team felt so bad for her they all had sad looks on there faces, starfire then went over to kagome and gave her a big hug. Kagome felt like she was going to cry but she helled it in till she got home the group walked her to her house since it was a friday. They bid there good byes and went home, ravin couln't help but wonder how kagome could be friends with a half demon just like that, after all ravin too was a half demon. She talked with starfire and went to bed. It was erliy in the morning and kagome did not want to get up but she did anways. She got up and made something to eat and sat on the couch and watched some T.V. Then she herd a knock on the door, she opened the door too see it was starfire and ravin. She asked them "Hey guys, whats up?" they looked at each other

Starfire started "we want to know where the well is at" kagome had a sad look on her face but took them to where the well was at, starfire asked her "how does it work ?" kagome knew that there was only 1 way to show them, but she did it anyway, she grabed their hands and pull them up to the edge of the well and said 1...2.....3!!! they went into the well starfire and ravin did not scream but where suprized at what kagome just did and with in less then 3 seconds they where in the fudel area. They climed up and saw a bright blue sky, they where amazed at what they where looking at.. Kagome gave them the grand tuor of the area, she told them where the villige was, they met miroku and sango and kilala and shippo, but however they did not meet Inuyasha and Kikyou but they did know where they wheir. So the did not go on a hunt to seek Inuyasha and Kikyou but did sleep in the fudle area for a week. They did come across some week demons and killed them well at least kagome did Ravin and Starfire where traned to putt the evil in jail not kill them, but there hard work paid off and ended up at a nother villige and stayed there a few days. thats when Ravin and Starfire went for a walk around the villige, they told kagome they would be back by sun down.(keep reading it gets fun in this part.) So they where talking about how kagome is sad and how there trying to make her happy once agan, then they saw 2 people holding hands laghing and talking, as they passed the to people starfires eyes grew wide and remembered something about Inuyasha everything that kagome described about Inuyasha this man had, then she told Ravin whos eye grew wide aswell, they neededto do one last thing befor they headed back to kagome, and they did, starfire asked the man "ummm sir can I ask you something?"

"yah what?" the man said coldly

"what is your name and what is your friends name?" starfire and ravin staried at the 2 love birds the man answered her.

"my name is Inuyasha and this is Kikyou my lover." he said revin rsoned

"Thats all we needed to here" ravins eyes were now black and starfire's green, Inuyasha and Kikyou looked at the 2 girls and were going to run but starfire lifted up her hand and shot Inuyasha with one off her star bolts, and Inuyasha was throun aganst a tree, kikyou just ran and never looked back, so much for deth do us part. Inuyasha was now being beet up by ravin and starfire, and they where mad as hell. When they were done ther told him who they where with and what he had done, and how kagome chnged. Inuyasha felt bad for her, he started to like his wounds so they would heal faster. He then walk to where kagome was at and try to tell her what had happened, then he huged her, tears filled kagome's eyes and she returned the hug. They then left for the well and went back home with Inuyasha. When they went back to kagomes house ravin got a call from robin saying they where going back to the tower, ravin and starfire bid there goodbyes to Inuyasha and Kagome and went home, and as for Inuyasha and kagome they where now mates for life. And kikyou died in a dean........ field with demons................YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SO DID U LIKE IT I DID YAY ME :)**


End file.
